Mirror World
by Giacinta2
Summary: What might have been the conversation between Alternate Bobby and Castiel on meeting. for the first time. From Bobby's pov. My own twist on it. Tag. to 12.23 gen.


His face was lined, eyes reduced to slits, the dust and relentless light which had replaced the beauty of Earth weighed heavy on all the survivors of the apocalypse.

But the man's stubbornness and courage hadn't been touched, he relentlessly carried out his mission, and would until his dying day, of killing as many angels and demons that he could.

Nothing surprised him now, the world had literally gone to hell, and yet the pillar of fire seemingly suspended in the air, was something he hadn't encountered before.

"Some new newfangled weapon from the fucking demons," he muttered under his breath, eyeing the strange phenomenon with caution, his gun held firmly between his capable hands, its business end pointed towards the slit.

:

Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't the sight of a human stepping through.

Bobby's eyes crinkled even more.

The man seemed unarmed, but that meant little, neither the angels nor demons had need of physical weapons. Bobby however, had plenty of experience in reading faces, and the expression on the being's features was one of utter surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby rumbled.

The man's eyes studied him, tilting his head at the sound of Bobby's gruff tones, then his brow furrowed. "Bobby..?"

:

Bobby's hands tightened on the gun. The guy knew him, but he'd never had the pleasure, at least he didn't think so.

Then he had his scarf wound around his face. The man must have recognised him by his voice alone, something which intended an intimate knowledge.

:

"Don't move," Bobby ordered. "I don't know who the fuck you are, so unless you give me a good reason for appearing from thin air, I'll pepper your ass with a hail of bullet holes, no questions asked!"

The man squinted at him. "I am no threat to you, But to be sure of who YOU are, I would ask you to uncover your face."

Bobby shrugged and unwound the cloth.

:

He saw relief stamped on the stranger's features. "It is truly you, Bobby. It is good to see you once more."

"Well... Now that you know who I am, it'd be nice to have the favour returned. And a little elaboration on the fact of you stepping out of a fiery slit."

"It is complicated."

"Yeah, well I got plenty time," Bobby answered, indicating the carnage of bodies around him. "I figure I got them all for now."

"I come from an alternate world," the stranger began hesitently. "A portal between our realities opened because of... a problem in my universe."

:

Bobby let out a grunt.

"Alternate universe. What the hell! Isn't one fucked up world enough, the idea of another one living the same horror is just sad! So, I suppose I exist in this 'other world' too. That's how you know me."

"Yes." the guy replied solemnly. "And you were a friend."

Bobby had never heard such a load of codswallop, yet he couldn't read any sign of falsehood on the man's features. For now he'd go with it.

"A problem huh! So Earth two isn't a paradise then?"

:

Castiel looked around at the white nakedness of the surrounding area, bereft of trees and vegetation, sucked dry like the bare bones of a skeleton.

"What happened?" he asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he feared.

But it was.

"The Apocalypse happened, " the grizzled man replied. "Angels and demons decided they wanted to play cops and robbers with Earth and use us humans as cannon-fodder."

There was a pause for a moment before the man asked. "Do you know the Winchesters?"

Bobby frowned. "Winchesters? Did know one, long time ago now. Been dead for years. John Winchester."

The trench-coated man's features took on a slightly pained expression. "A Mary Campbell?"

"She was a hunter, a damned good one, but girl died young. Hunters don't have long lives."

The stranger sighed. "She and John Winchester weren't married?"

"Not that I remember, " Bobby answered.

:

"Now then, " the old hunter continued. " It's your turn to give me some info. Anything in your world to help with getting rid of the vermin that's infested this place?"

"How do you manage? " the otherworlder asked. "What weapons do you have?

"This little beauty pumps angel-killing bullets, " Bobby replied with pride. "Works on demons too. But we're too few. Rufus and I do what we can but it's a losing battle."

"Who leads the angels?"

"Michael. He makes sure to stay in the shadows though. Doesn't want his holy ass taken out. Most of his lieutenants are gone, demons had a run of good luck, took a garrison out.

His latest right hand man is one Castiel, though the angel keeps jumping in and out of vessels, so as not to be recognised.

Got info he's recently changed it. Don't know yet what poor fucker he's possessed, but his description will soon get out through the underground grape-vine.

"I am so very sorry, " the man replied, an indecipherable expression appearing on his face.

Bobby shrugged. "Don't know if us humans are gonna survive but we're not going down without a fight."

:

"I must get back to my world, " the stranger said. "The devastation of this place saddens my heart, but I am needed there. However I am glad to have met you, Bobby and I will pray for God to intervene and save your Earth."

"That's like praying to your torturer. If he hasn't given us a hand up till now, he never will," Bobby snorted disdainfully.

The dark-haired man nodded and turned to go back through the rent.

"You never told me your name, " Bobby called as he stepped in.

"It is Castiel," he said.

:

The end


End file.
